


The hardest hunt yet.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester go on a hunt, this time they are not sure if they are going to make it out alive. A certain archangel is here to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here please go easy on me.

It was an early September morning, as Sam Winchester was looking for cases for him and his brother to go on. Our two hero's have just defeated the darkness and it has been a quiet month for both of them.

 _"Dean and I have been feeling restless for a while now."_ Thought Sam   _"I need to find a case and fast, before we loose our minds."_ He continued.

Suddenly, a loud groan broke him out of his thought process, as Dean stumbled out of his room and into the kitchen. 

"There is coffee made already." Sam said. "Thank you Jesus." replied Dean.

"How long have you been up Sammy." 

"Long enough, and it's Sam. So get this---------- " Sam gets cut off.  "Not before I've had my coffee." Groaned Dean.

"There have been some kids being taken."

Sam continues with a roll of his eyes.

"What do you think it is?" Dean says, suddenly in hunter mode.

"It seems to fit the profile of a changeling, but something is not adding up." Sam says confused.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks now looking more interested.

"Well all of the mothers are saying that the kids were acting strange before disappearing." 

"How strange?" 

"Like they were with-drawn and quiet didn't want to go to the park, just wanted to be at home in their dark room by themselves."

"Well it could be that they are going through puberty, I mean that is how you acted, but you act like a bitch all the time any ways so it doesn't count." Dean said chuckling as Sam gave him bitch face number 305.

"Whatever jerk, anyways the kids are between the ages of 5 through 7 I doubt that they are going through puberty."

" We have work to do." said Dean.  
Dean and Sam get themselves together, before packing up the Impala.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean stop at a diner to talk more about the thing that is responsible for the disappearing children.

"So get this, it states here that when the kids started acting strange, the parents just left the kids in their rooms or by themselves." Sam informed Dean.

"What do you think is making all the kids act like this?" Dean asked

"I don't know, I just hope we can get there in time." Sam says urgently.

"Miss can we get the pie to go and the check please?" Dean said sweetly.

"Of course Honey, here you go, I'll be right back I'm going to wrap this up." She said as she handed him the check and walked away.

They paid the check, gave her a tip, and walked out with pie in hand.

They make it to motel in under two hours.

"Thank you." Sam said as he grabbed the key.

They unlock the door and get themselves situated.

"Let's go talk to some people and see what is up." Dean said, as he walked out of the bathroom in his FBI outfit.

"Yeah give me a minute so I can change." Sam said as he walked into the bathroom.

Sam and Dean leave the motel.

They approach the sheriffs office, and ask about the missing kids.

No luck no one seems to know anything, or they just don't care.

 _'There is something strange about this town.'_ Sam and Dean both thought with a frown.

 

* * *

  _ **A few hours later**_

* * *

 

"Man I don't know what is going on, why are the people in this town acting so strange?" Dean says angrily.

"They act like nothing bad is going on." Sam says confused.

"I have a bad feeling about this case, maybe we should call Cas."Dean says. 

"Yeah, you're right, maybe he can give us some insight into what is going on." Sam replied

"Cas please get your feathery ass down here, we need your insight about something." Dean said rudely/nicely.

Feathers were heard as Castiel flew into the room.

"Hello Dean, Sam what do you need my "feathery ass" here for?" Cas said while making quotations with his fingers. 

Dean and Sam looked at him funny,and then looked at each other with with raised eyebrows. 

"Ahem" Sam cleared his throat and started talking. 

"Well, children started disappearing from this town and the adults here are acting strange, they act like none of the missing kids are actually missing." Sam says while staring down at his notes.

"Can you take a look without being noticed and see what is going on?" Dean asked still looking at Cas, now full business mode.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do." Cas says leaving immediately. "What is with him?" Dean asked 

"Maybe you hurt his feelings again." Sam said with a shrug.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas came back with a sigh,  "Did you guys put two and two together? It is little girls that are being taken not all children."

Cas said shaking his head in disbelief. 

 

"No we saw the pattern, we are just trying to figure out who is taking the girls." Dean said looking at Cas with a strange expression on his face.

 

 _" Missing girls aye, I think I know what it is."_  Sam thought quickly going to his laptop.

 

The only sound in the motel room was the clicking of keys from the laptop.

 

"Guys." Sam said after 10 minutes. " I think I found something!" Sam yells.

Dean and Cas run over to him fast. " What did you find Sammy/Sam?" Cas and Dean said in unison.

 

" Well i found this lore on a Căpcăun,it says here that, a Căpcăun is a creature in Moldavian and Romanian folklore, depicted as an ogre who kidnaps children or young ladies (mostly princesses), It represents evil, as do its counterparts Zmeu and the Balaur.

The Romanian word appears to have meant “Dog-head”. According to Romanian folkloric fantasy, the Căpcăun has dog head, occasionally with four eyes, with eyes in the nape, or with four legs, but whose key characteristic is anthropophagy.

 The term căpcăun also means “Tatar chieftain” or “Turk chieftain”, as well “pagan”. Some linguists believe to be the echo of Turkish term kapkan (kaphan, kapgan), that in some Turkic peoples in the age of migrations was a high noble or administrative rank."

Sam said talking slowly so they could understand him.

"Damn does it say how to kill it number 1, number 2 why is it all the way in New York?" Dean asks.

"I don't know, and I still need to do more research on it." said Sam.

* * *

 

 

Sam spent the day researching while, Dean went to get food for them.

Cas was sitting quietly, and thinking.  _"Should I tell Sam that Gabriel is alive? I need his help on this case, the boys are not going to be able to gank this thing all on their own even with my help."_

"What is wrong Cas?" Sam asked with a puzzled expression.

"Nothing just thinking about a way to kill that thing without killing ourselves in the process." Cas said shaking his head.

"Do you think it's that strong Cas?' Sam questioned worriedly.

"Yes, this monster is the strongest thing you've encountered in a while." Cas informed him.

"Stronger then the darkness?" Sam asked puzzled.

"No, not stronger then the darkness, but it is stronger then the leviathans and Metatron put together." Cas told Sam.

Sam looked a little freaked out at that. "Stronger then Leviathans and Metatron?"

"Unfortunately yes, I don't know how to kill this thing we might need help from someone." Cas replied.

"Who though? Everyone we know is either missing or dead."

"I can't tell you who just yet, but if you trust me, I will be able to get help from someone."

"As long as it's not Crowley I don't care who it is."

"Okay I shall take my leave then to get this person, tell Dean what we talked about okay?" Cas said as he Flew off.

 

 

* * *

20 MINUTES LATER

* * *

 

 

 

Dean storms into the room Carrying 2 bags of food and 2 drinks.

"Hey where did Cas go?" Dean questioned, as he walked to the table to give Sam his food and drink.

"He left." Sam said as he began to tell Dean the conversation between him and Cas.

after a few minutes of silence, Dean began to talk.

"Sammy who do you think he's bringing?"

"I don't know, I hope whoever he brings is really powerful, and will be loyal to us."

Just then, as Dean was about to open his mouth the sound of two of wings entered the Room.

"What the hell is he doing alive?" Dean yelled 

Sam just looked with a shocked expression.

 

"Missed me boys?" The figure said with a smirk on his face

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry just shoot me an email if you want it purple_ny_queens35@yahoo.com

Does anyone want to take this and finish it, I lost my way and I just don't have the passion I had for this story anymore.


End file.
